


Together Again

by SelenitaLunar



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper goes to the Avengers Compound to see Rhodey but deep down she needs to clarify things with Tony. They talk about their feelings and things get emotional and heavy.(Post CACW I try to explain "the break" but trust me it's difficult).





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancyozz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyozz/gifts), [reikajen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reikajen).



> **The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I own them) ^^ and I don't get any profit from this writing.**

It's a bit late and Pepper Potts is still wandering around the main building of the new _Avengers Compound_ in upstate New York. She feels nervous, her hands sweating profusely.

She came here to visit Rhodey and just spent all the evening chatting with him. They talked about what happened to him, he assured her he's fine. Well, all the emotionally fine one in his situation can be. Tony's been helping him, he's made those artificial legs he's so proud of. That is allowing him to start walking again. It's being difficult, but he's been putting all his energy on it. Tony. He keeps being mentioned in their conversation.

"Tony's suffered a lot with all this, Pepper" Rhodey said again.

"I know, Jim. I've seen the news. I know horrible things happened. I've been aware something was very wrong. And I wasn't at his side this time…" Her voice sounds sad and tired.

"And he's missed you too, Pep. Have you talked with him, about what happened with his parents?"

"No, not yet" She honestly answered. "We only shared a few words in the hospital, while you were there… I've been thinking a lot lately, about us… That's another reason why I came here today…"

"I think you must" That was all his friend had to say. "He's here, you know. He just retreated to his own floor when you were announced by Friday. I tried to make him stay. He said seeing you still hurts too much."

She'd been wondering about meeting with Tony before coming to New York and this conversation with Jim only had conviced her it was about time she confronted him. So she decided to leave Jim early and go see him.

And now she is here in front of the elevator which would lead her to Tony. Wondering if she's ready to face him. She's missed him so much, every hour of every day has been kind of empty without him. She wonders about this as she enters in the elevator and puts her palm over the holographic lector there, the system recognizing her administrator fingertips instantly, granting her access everywhere, including Tony's private floor, where he lives now.

* * *

* * *

Tony's been sitting on his desk chair for the most part of the evening, since he heard Friday say Pepper was here. He toyed with some of the holograms for suit upgrades, then took a shower in order to try to relax and changed into comfortable sweatpants and a worn band t-shirt. For the last two hours he's been here with a glass of hot scotch in his right hand, pondering about drinking its content or not. He didn't drink any in the end, and the ice cubes just melt, the beverage wasted. Finally, he just leaves the glass on the table without a second thought, throwing it near the old phone Rogers sent him, and gets up to stare at the horizon trough the wide cristal window. It's nearly dark night, and Pepper hasn't left the compound yet.

That's why the ding of the elevator stopping at his private floor, right to his back, doesn't bother him at all. He's been expecting her at this point.

Tony turns slowly, and when he looks at her he feels like the world stopped. There she is: red golden locks, fiery blue eyes, little black dress, killer designer black heeles, nice white short jacket. Hugs her slender body nicely. He stares numbly at Pepper Potts and starts walking towards her, stopping at his desktop table, she's nearly there already.

"Oh, Hi Pep!" He greets her trying to sound casual.

"Tony" She sais, walking towards him. She's nervous but he's trembling too. "Rhodey said you were here and I thought… I need to talk with you, but first… Are you okay?" Her eyes go to the glass of scotch.

"I didn't even touch the liqueur" He only says. "Look, Pep I've been having a bad time lately and I… I didn't know what to do. But I didn't drink it."

She believes him and gives another step in his direction.

"I know what happened, but I want you to tell me how you feel about your parents. I mean, about the fact of their deaths not being accidental and their killer being that winter soldier... You know you can tell me anything…"

She's touching his shoulder now, so near he can barely breath. God, he's missed her so much.

"Yeah, awful stuff" He starts nonchanantly. "Barnes, old Rogers war buddy, was brainwashed and ordered by Hydra to kill my father. But he killed my Mom too, Pepper. My Mom!" He's nearly crying at this point.

Pepper can't stop herself and hugs him tightly against her body. She wants to confort him and make him understand he still has her.

"I saw the video. It was horrifying." He continues. "All the details of their murder, my Mom pleading…"

"I bet it was, oh Tony. I'm so sorry…" She's shaken. It must have been so horrible for him to witness that.

"He beated up Dad and then chocked Mum to death…"

"Oh my God" Pepper whispers in the verge of tears. "And you saw all of that? With them at your side?"

"Yeah. Pep I just lost it right there. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to kill him but to make him pay… I just, it was too much. And Rogers knew, all this time he knew, and he never thought about telling me. Then it got real nasty, I tried to make Barnes pay and Rogers tried to defend him and all went to hell…"

"I understand. I can't even imagine what went trough your mind in that moment. I know you so well, Tony. You must have been owerhelmed with suffering… Oh my God, I just wish I would have been here for you sooner…"

They remain hugging together for some time, and later, she goes back a little and stares intently into his eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Tony. Everyday. I know It was me who left. But I… I needed some space, to rest, time to think. After what happened with Ultron. I felt so owerhelmed with the aftermath of that. For the company, the aftermath of the Sokovia Incident was a PR nightmare… Everybody wanted my head…"

Tony breathes hard and braces himself for the inevitable.

"I somehow already knew with all this Iron Man craziness, sooner or later, our love wouldn't be enough" He interrupts her, voice hoarse, holding back tears. His head falls down.

Pepper sweetly lifts his chin, in order to make him stare at her again.

"It wasn't about you being Iron Man at all Tony. I've just accepted it as a part of the man I fell in love with. Being a superhero it's part of what makes you a great person. I understand your need of making the world a better place. I even share your vision on this and your moral compass. I just needed a little feeling of being normal in my life. Some time to figure things out."

He shrugs.

"And now, you are here to tell me that we are oficially over and to keep living our lives away from each other. We'll always be friends and all that crap… Yeah, I understand, Pep. I really do. Look, you don't have to apologize. Even I get tired of the craziness of my life from time to time. I just hate we didn't work out because of that… We had so much potential…"

He exhales the air he's been holding and looks away. He's losing her forever and he can't bear it.

Pepper's hands are over his face again, making him look at her. She brushes his lips in a soft peck, then she goes back and stares into his surprised brown eyes.

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry Tony. I never should have left you. You've gone trough so much this days, alone. It's been nearly a month, but it hadn't been a day I didn't think about how empty my life felt withouth you in it. And I'm here for you, now. I'm all the way into our relationship again, that's if you want us to try again…"

His eyes light up hearing her last words, his body relaxing into her sweet touch. She's fondling his sides now, up and down, in a calming, sweet motion that always soothes him. He's longed for her touch so much, that is nearly hurting him having her so near. He's dying to touch her, to have everything she has to offer.

"I've missed you so much, Pep. There were days I felt like life wasn't worth living anymore without you at my side." He whispers into her hair, clinging onto her shoulders for dear life. "I love you, Pepper. You are the best thing in my life. Please don't ever leave me again" He pleads, his hands in her hips, now. His touch so familiar it feels as his hands have always belonged there.

"Oh Tony, I love you so much. I'll promise you we'll try to work out our future issues together, I won't leave like that again." She vows.

They are so close now, their breaths mingling. Their bodies aching to breach the little space that keeps them apart. And then he's kissing her, unable to stop himself, pouring all his relief and deep love feelings in that kiss, their tongues intertwined in a passionate dance. It's intense, both fiercely pouring all the longing and desperation of being apart from each other into it, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. His hands roam trough her back and her hands over his hair and neck, both bringing their bodies closer. It feels like a lifetime and they only part to take long desperate breaths of air. Once the kiss is broken their foreheads touch intimately and Tony's hand reaches for a strand of Pepper's gold reddish hair. God he loves her hair, has missed looking at it in the morning, touched by the sun light, caressing it between his fingers so much.

He smiles then, his eyes bright with happiness.

"I can't believe you are here, in my arms again"

"Shut up and kiss me, Tony" She only says, leaning into him and attacking his mouth eagerly. The kisses grow more frequent and passionate and soon they both are on fire, wanting the other's body. Pepper's pinned against the table now, Tony hovering over her, caressing her cheeks and then he's kissing her chin and instinctively she closes her eyes to enjoy the wonderful sensation of his lips and tongue over her neck and collarbone. As he nibs over her sweet neck wantonly, he's looking for the zipper of the dress, stripping her from it in one fast motion and letting it fall into the floor carelessly. Pepper laughs at him into his warm embrace, in only her underwear.

"You've always had your skilled way with zippers and dresses" She teases him, nibbling on his chin. "It never ceases to amaze me"

"Just wait until I have my wicked way with you, Honey" He smiles, kissing her cheek and fondling her hips against his. Both their sexes rubbing into each other trough the layers of clothing they have still on: Tony's sweatpants and her white cotton panties. God just seeing her in those every day panties and bra is making him so hard. She's his grilfriend again, trusted and beloved, and he's dying to show her how much he loves her with his body and soul.

"Are you sure you don't mind Vision catching us in the act here? I have to warn you he's not fond of doors or walls" He winks his right eye at her, teasingly.

"Oh, I don't care, Tony. Probably he would know about us already. And I bet that if he has some of JARVIS memories it wouldn't be the first time he catches us in the act..." She smiles mischievously at him.

"Well it can be more embarrassing when the AI guy has a real body..."

Pepper catches his head between her hands, making him look at her.

"I need you, it's been too long. I asure you I don't even care" She retorts, voice deep and lustful.

Tony stares deeply into her eyes, takes a deep breath, his excitement growing by the minute. Pepper feels a soft warmth pulse of desire radiating from her stomach. And smiles back at him, expectant for his next move. Her boyfriend nods, still staring at her, their breaths mingling together.

"I want you so much, Tony but be careful because I've only had my fingers over there for all this time..." She finally requests.

Tony stops in his tracks wildly thinking about the implications of that affirmation. Like him, she hasn't been with anyone else since she left. That feeling warms his heart. It means they still love each other so fucking much. Both would have understood if the other had slept around during the time they were apart, but this just proves they belong together, body and soul.

"Oh yeah? Well I haven't been with anyone either" He blurts out.

She looks up, staring into his brown eyes intently.

"You haven't?" She sounds relieved and slightly surprised too. He chuckles.

"How could I, Pep? After having so much with you, it would feel so hollow and lacking with anyone else… I've been busy with my hands, thinking about you. About us together, just getting off with my memories of you…"

"So lonely uh?" She adds knowingly. "It's been the same for me…"

"Yeah" He nods in a yes. "But I wasn't in the mood of getting some quick fuck with wathever woman. It just felt shallow, after having meningful and fullfilling sex with you for all this years. Now, for me it's you or no one, Pep. I'm a one woman man."

"Tony… I feel the same way. You are the one for me too. I just couldn't think of being with anyone else… It's been so owerhelming…"

They stare into each other's eyes intently for some long moments, and then he smiles wickedly.

"Don't worry Honey, I'm going to take my sweet time with you. I want you to be dripping wet when I finally bury myself into you…"

She shots her eyebrows up, her blue eyes widening with anticipation. "God, I'm already so excited damn… I've missed you so much, please touch me, eat me out, whatever… But put your hands on me right now, Tony! I need to feel you again over my skin"

She has such a dirty mouth, same as his. Pepper knows how to turn him on just the same he knows how to make her go wild with desire. He's missed this so much, this back and fort, the open communication between them. They aren't shy with their desires. Goddamit. He fumbles with her bra, until he succeeds on stripping her from it, and then he cleans the table in one fast motion, putting some papers aside in a pile, and once the surface in the center of the wooden desk is free, Tony picks Pepper up in his arms, surprised as always at how little she weights, and raises her carefully to place her on the table, letting her fall over her back gently. In the middle of the maneuver Tony realizes something. The surface is too hard for her head. So he takes off the worn band shirt he's wearing and places it under her head, removing with his right hand the band that collects her precious hair in a high ponytail, in order to make her feel much more comfortable. He delicately touches her golden locks between his fingers with immense delight now that they are loose and falling over her shoulders in waves. She smiles at him from her new position, lying over his desk, her legs hanging slightly apart, her head resting on the soft t-shirt and her arms over her head, feeling totally comfortable at his mercy.

Tony's next move is to lower his right hand and grasp her chin delicately, his brown eyes fixed on hers as he kisses her lips gently, then puts his soft, warm lips over her cheeks and her eyelids spreading featherly kisses over her whole face. Thanking her for being here with him again and allowing him to make love to her.

Then he gets up, momentarily withdrawing from her longing body and ends up undressing himself slowly in front of her. He knows that seeing him completely naked excites her greatly. He takes off his sneakers with a single kick, then gets rid of his socks and finally without losing visual contact with Pepper, the sweatpants, his erection bobbing finally free. Pepper's pupils dilate with pure desire. Tony's clothes fall on the floor of the office and get forgotten. The redhead's mind wanders about the sad fact that her boyfriend is totally naked in front of her, those strong muscles out of reach for now, that lascivious look he wears that has her so hot right now... Only that thought makes a pure uncontrollable throbbing shiver go through her spine, radiating form her core.

Then, as if reading her mind, Tony leans forward and takes off her black designer heels, kissing every leg slowly, rubbing each foot tenderly, the brush of his fingers like the flapping of a butterfly. He kisses and licks her feet thoroughly, first one, then the other, his facial hair tickling her, laughing happily against her skin. When he ends, after what Pepper feels like an eternity, he carefully slips her cotton panties away, abandoning them over the floor too. Once she is completely naked, Tony drops her feet and gets up. He gazes at her for a few moments, entranced with her curvy body and her tempting creamy skin covered with little freckles.

"Tony…" She says, longing for more physical contact, his adoring gaze piercing trough her. She lifts her arms in his direction, trying to bring him closer.

"You are gorgeous, my love. I was indulging myself… I love your naked body so much…" He kisses her long legs back up, stopping at her belly button, sucking gently there. "And I've missed you for so long, let me have all of you. I need it"

"Come here" She only whispers.

By the time Tony finishes with his caresses and fondling, she is already so excited that her nipples are completely bristling, tempting him. Tony feels as his blood travels down, between his legs the vibrant excitement taking over his reasoning completely. He slides the tip of his thumb over the peaking nipple of his girlfriend that in perfect synchronicity with what is happening to him, hardens and thickens under his loving touch.

"You don't know how fascinated I am when they do that, Baby" He says, staring at her nipples carefully and obviously amused, as if her biological reaction to his touch was part of one of his technological experiments. "Every time I caress you. It's so amazing. You are amazing…" He kisser her abdomen gently. The hairs on his goatee and mustache making her tickle softly, his breath hot and warm against her navel.

Pepper just inhales and exhales very quickly, letting out a soft moan of excitement. Tony repeats the operation with his left nipple getting the same response. The pleasant sensation runs through the redhead's body to the very center of her anatomy, and she shudders with desire, her wet, slippery intimacy, waiting for him. Tony cradles her breasts with his large, calloused hands, giving her the necessary friction, tightening them combining strength and softness, traversing her nipples with the tip of her expert fingers in circular motions. He smiles at her sibilantly before replacing his fingers with his tongue and sucking the hypersensitized nipples with pleasure while Pepper arches against his mouth.

At the same time, his right hand moves down, more and more, caressing her femininity, rubbing her clit without mercy Pepper moans and gasps faster. Tony releases her delicious breasts with reluctance. As she gasps for air and clinges into his muscular back for dear life.

His large hands slide down her toned legs again, gently caressing every cleft of skin, including the sensitive tissue beneath her knees. Finally, the engineer wraps his fingers gently over the delicate red hair of her mount of venus and blows air gently over her intimacy. She's so wet... He thinks with uncontrollable anticipation... Tony sighs excitedly, his erection very present between his legs. Pepper responds so exquisitely well to his touch. It makes him crazy to know that she wants him so much. He opens her thighs gently, touching her with care. His fingers rise to the exquisite opening between her legs and he caresses her with subtlety, putting one inside her and she is already so damp that it's maddening. He rubs two more over the entrance of her vagina and over her wet folds and then caresses her clit in circular movements.

"Oh Goddd Tonyyyy!" She screams in pleasure.

The one and only, watches her attentively and, as if his tremendous erection wasn't making him burn with desire like the thousand hells, he whispers in a deep and quiet voice over her curly reddish golden hair "Mmmmm so good, Honey" as he places a small kiss on her vulva, and at the same time strokes her abdomen in soft circles, with intense adoration. Then he raises his head to look into her eyes.

Pepper groans as her only answer as he stares at her for awhile, absentmindedly liking his lips in anticipation.

"So perfect… So beautiful… So velvety smooth as I remembered it…"

Pepper sighs deeply and shakes with excitement knowing what is going through his mind, what he is about to do to her. Just thinking about it makes her whimper with desire. "Oh Tony… Fuck…" She gasps trembling with anticipation "I know that look."

"Of course you know it, Baby" He huskily whispers as he slides a soft finger from her chest to her mount of Venus "When I'm done sucking your delicious pussy, you are going to beg me to fuck you hard against the table" He says deeply, his eyes sparkling with desire.

"Oh please… God… Do it… Let me come between your lips, Tony…" She moans.

"Yes, my love" Says Tony lustfully. "You know how I enjoy doing this to you, Pep."

Oh she sure knows how Tony loves to devour her sex as soon as he has a chance. Pepper doesn't know why Tony enjoys it so much, but he's always harder than ever after eating her out.

What Pepper doesn't know is that this practice wasn't Tony's favorite before meeting her. Tony feels so excited because it's her, her sexy and lovely Pepper Potts, the one dying with pleasure under his tongue. He loves to savor her, he really likes her unique and personal woman taste. What puts Tony on the verge of his own despair over too much sexual excitement is to see her enjoy herself so much between his arms. He thinks that burying himself inside her body feels like pure glory for him but it's okay for later, to be able to join her in the orgasm feast. It's just that like that, he can pull two or three orgasms out of her if he's very inspired. But when he's caressing her intimately with his tongue, the math of sexual desire goes up. And Tony is passionate about math and breaking personal records. Pepper unbridled by an almost unbearable orgasmic shiver for a human body is his mental picture of an ideal Pepper Potts. And he can't give up of that vision after so long without having her. Maybe he's a pervert, but he's also maddeningly in love with this amazing woman.

So he sits down on the office chair, at the perfect height for what he intends to do. Carefully, he slides Pepper's legs over the chair's clamps, on either side, opening her legs wide for him until her feet are dangling from the edge. Then, his fingers separate both inner lips over her intimacy, leaving her open to give him full access, vulnerable to his hungry mouth. A warm, soft breath hits Pepper in her sensibility as he bends, slowly, calculatingly, over her. And before she can react, Tony's demanding tongue is over her sex, licking maddeningly slowly.

The redhead clenches her teeth tightly at the intense sensation and prepares herself for the journey into pleasure. His warm wet tongue licks her clit with fruition, while the spasms begin to expand into the rest of her body from her sensitive center. Pepper groans, gasps, sighs and moans again, feeling like a soft, sweet orange piece being devoured between his lips, Tony keeps sucking with pleasure moving his playful tongue back and forth over her wet folds.

He taps over her clit over and over again with his tongue. Pleasure piercing Pepper's body in every motion. Suddenly he stops and raises his head to stare into her blue eyes, a moment later his tongue is penetrating her vagina, slowly invading her. Then he withdraws abruptly, licking her clit again, tormenting her. Repeating the same process several times.

Pepper knows he can do this for long minutes. Because he has done it before. And it's always a torture, slow and intoxicating... She wants to come so desperately, but every time she is close, Tony stops stimulating her, imposing the rhythm with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Time goes by. She feels vulnerable and sexually frustrated. She arches her hips against his mouth, looking for more friction, more tongue, more pleasure. Her hand guiding his head between her legs, keeping his tongue in place. They have been like this what seems like an eternity to her and the sweat is already flowing through her overexcited and tortured body. He retreats again, exhaling hot air over her overstimulated center. She shudders, wanting to cum more than she can remember, it's been too many weeks without him and her body is aching. In every move he makes with his mouth she doesn't know if he is going to breach her with his playful tongue or lick her clit in enjoyment. Pepper moans, begs, pants for eternal minutes without even being aware of anything but her unbearable sexual excitement... Until she almost loses her voice because of so much screaming, whispering and panting.

"Tony… Please…" She moans again, voice hoarse with pleasure "Let… Me… You… Need… To… Let… Me… Come…"

Tony smirks naughtily against her wet folds. Tears filling Pepper's beautiful blue eyes, trying to keep them tightly closed because of the terrible ache. But even though Pepper doesn't know it, Tony is ramping hard now too, excitement totally killing him with desire. And he needs to cum as much as she does. He's looking at her now, his eager mouth some millimiters over her sex, his breath sending shivers through her spine.

"Please, tell me that you love me, Pepper" He pleads in a deep growl.

The redhead's body is totally sore from need. Her clit throbbing with a painful beat between her legs. She shakes her head and finally opens her eyes to look at him.

"I… Oh, God, Please… I love you Tony… You… already… know… Just… Please…" The words get away from her mouth languidly, in a barely audible whisper.

"Fuck Pep, that's so hot" He growls back. "I love you too, Babe. So fucking much."

Before Pepper can react, all his mouth is over her sex again, his lips surrounding her female button, sucking it hard, running his playful tongue over and over in circular motions that make her go completely crazy with lust. She shakes and shudders, shrieking and moaning unintelligible sounds, her body on the verge of the most complete excitement, about to explode with orgasm.

"Tony…" She pleads again, her voice hoarse with desire, groaning and panting. "Please… I can't take more… Please…"

"What do you mean Tony?" He asks with his wicked smile plastered on his face, his facial hair covered in her fluids. "I want you to call me properly, you know how I enjoy it, your raspy, filled with lust and desire voice calling me…"

Pepper sighs hard, can't stand it any longer, despair is evident in her features. Bathed in sweat, her face completely red, eyes closed, head hovering against the makeshift pillow he made for her with his t-shirt… She finally gives into his childish demand.

"Oh God… Iron Man!… Just… Please…" She mumbles hoarsely. "Go on… Let me… Let me come… Or I'll kill you… You…"

Right now she would have said anything to get her release, but this fact doesn't diminish Tony's joy in the slightest. He's always loved that she calls him "Iron Man" in bed. And now that she's his lover again, he can't help himself.

"That's better, Honey. That's what I wanted to hear…" His dark eyes gleam with satisfaction.

Pepper tosses her head back violently as Tony licks her clit and covers it again with his mouth without any warning, performing with his tongue an expert turn that he knows she loves. Two fingers of his right hand slide deep inside her, while his tongue nipples her nervous knot without compassion with that subtle movement that always makes her cum. Pepper screams his name, moans, groans, gasps, and continues to moan as she comes violently. At last. The climax brutally roaming through her body as Tony continues to lick her clit and trusth fast inside her with his fingers. It's been so long she can't stop coming, fiercely. Pepper comes undone under his mouth with such force that she's unable to think of anything else.

After what seems an eternity and when she has nothing more to offer than the last remanents of her longed for release, her boyfriend slowly withdraws his fingers to leave space and be able to savor the sweet warm nectar that leaves her body in gentle waves, dropping her sweet button softly and directing his lips and tongue to her tender opening. Pepper continues to vibrate without control navigating the waves of her incredible multiple orgasm, disheveled and satiated on the table. Her boyfriend withdraws from her folds at last, placing a tender kiss on her belly button on the way.

It's so intoxicating to see her like this. Sated by desire. Tony gets up from the office chair suddenly, trying to contain his own excitement by holding his penis from the root with one of his hands, the best he can. His manhood palpitates at the edge of self-control. He's dying to make love to her, desperate to be inside her and make her reach the glory again, this time him joining her. He needs her more than anything. Besides, if he doesn't make her his right now, he's sure he's going to combust. His hands slide downwards trough her sides, taking her firmly by the hips.

"Look at me, Baby" He pleads desperately. "You know what you make me feel, my love…" He sighs gutturally, deep voice completely taken by the maddening desire he feels, his lips swollen with exertion, skin flushed around his facial hair. "I'm so turned on, Pepper and you know I need you right now" He gasps, overcome by his urgency to possess her. Pepper makes the effort to open her eyes. And so, looking into her eyes, he's finally pulling her hips towards him, positioning her, so close to his throbbing erection, teasing her opening.

"Just do it, you big tease, I'm so wet…" Exhales Pepper out of breath. "Just be careful at the beginning, it's been awhile since Big T was home…" She smiles tenderly at him. He smiles croockedly back, eyes dark and bright with joy.

"So fucking long..." He retorts gazing into her blue eyes.

Once he has her consent, Tony is penetrating her slowly, carefully, going steady, sinking into her full length. "Oh God… Fuck, Tony. You feel so good… More, give me more…" The redhead moans in a whisper as the hard erection of her boyfriend breaks through her insides crazy slowly. Then, Tony hovers over her body, spreading her legs widely and buriying himself in her already wet folds wantonly.

Her swollen, wet pussy welcomes him, letting him fill her completely with amazing ease. She remains so damp that he has no difficulty in penetrating her gently. Both moan with pleasure at the wonderful contact of their hypersensitized skin against skin. Their senses painfully over excited.

"Fucking God, Pepper… You feel so good… We are not going to last long..." He murmurs between moans of pleasure.

Tony gets excited to the edge of madness after making her come with his mouth. His penis so hard, it even hurts him from holding back so much. He begins to move slowly and then accelerates his thrusts with great precision. As he anticipates he doesn't last long, ten agonizing thrusts and he's fondling her clit in motion with his last thruths, helping her to reach her peak, both are coming again, this time sharing a longed for orgasm that sweeps trough them at the same time, feeling as she milks his masculinity without mercy, his seed spreading in hot jets inside her in several uncontrollable spasms, offering her everything he has. Pepper is trembling with exhaustion, vibrating back against the table between choked sighs, shuddering, sticking her back against the polished wood, navigating the incredible waves of pleasure. Her hands white, clinging for dear life against the wooden desk.

It's always so intense. For both of them. Wonderful, unique and special. When it all ends and they gasp like crazy, their hearts thumping inside their chests, their bodies dripping with sweat and trying to recover the normal rhythm of their breaths, Pepper simply closes her eyes, enjoying this feeling. She's missed this so much, the wonderful feeling of having him buried inside her as an only body. His warm body all over hers, that welcome weight that brings him as close to her as he can be. She thought about this sensation so many times while pleasuring herself in the lonliness of her own bed during all the time they were apart from each other.

Tony rests over her totally exhausted by the effort. Still joined together, he hugs her tightly and with care. Holding onto her for dear life as his root to reality, trying to regain control of himself, sliding his numbed lips over her, kissing her neck, nibbling over her collarbone delicately non-stop between tender murmurs of gratitude.

"Oh Tony..." It takes Pepper an eternity to calm her body and catch enough breath to be able to tell him. "I love you almost as much as I hate you when you do this to me... It's too intense... Too much... Every fiber of my body crying out for you."

"I know" He smiles against her neck and kisses her again "I like it to be intense, nearly unbereable, that way the gratification you get is better" He smiles widely against her chin.

Pepper grimaces exasperated. "I swear, I've missed feeling like this. Every nerve fiber in my body is bathed in endorphins." She holds his head in place and then pecks his lips softly. Then she tangles her little hands around Tony's sweaty hair, fiddling with some brown locks at the nape of his neck soothingly.

He smiles brightly, doubly pleased by his impressive orgasm and by having achieved his purpose of making her go wilde with pleasure.

"It's been amazing, as always. Oh Pepper, please just let me hold you…" He admits, bringing his large, warm hands over her small shoulders. "Come here, sweetheart." He mumbles, his now soft cock sliding out of her as he sits her down on the table.

"I feel so good, Tony. And so damned tired too." She swallows a cute smile. She's so beautiful when she smiles. Tony's hand caresses her right cheek as his thumb traces soft caresses in her skin there. He kisses her on the chin and then softly in the lips. "I know, Pep. It's because of the mind blowing orgasms. Can you move? You must feel really exhausted" Her boyfriend asks, worried. There's even a hint of adorable concern in his voice.

"All my muscles feel like jello. I don't think I could move in some time" Pepper admits sincerely. "But it's a pleasant fatigue" She reassures him by caressing his chin, toying with the little hairs on his goatee. Tony kisses her again. Then he raises his head to stare into her eyes. Pepper smiles back at him.

"I only want to sleep but you'll have to pick me up and carry me to bed because I can't even get off this table alone." Tony smiles cheerfully.

"Don't laugh at me…" She continues as her own laughter breaks free, striking a soft punch over his right shoulder. "You did this to me! Even made me call you "Iron Man" to let me come, you big tease…"

He goes back to kiss her juicy lips. She returns the kiss with passion. Then they break away and stare at each other longingly.

"Yeah, that I did. Made you enjoy your body so much. Uh, Babe? I'll never look at this table the same way again, nor my office… It's funny. I'll never be able to focus on anything but brutal and wonderful sex when I walk in here."

"Yeah, if this keeps going on, we wouldn't stop thinking about making love when we are at home." She laughs.

Pepper just said this is her home now, with him. Tony's heart swells with pure love as he nods his head in a yes, eyes bright, big smile plastered on his face.

"Mmmm all the places where we've made love... They're important to me."

Pepper smiles in turn, because she thinks the same, even though he doesn't have to know it. Slowly, Tony begins to move away from her, with reluctance.

"I'll carry you to our bed. You've never slept here before. You are going to love the mattres and the egyptian cotton sheets. Just hold on, Honey…" He rambles with enthusiasm.

Finally, when he is sure that his legs will be able to support them both, Tony gets up and carries Pepper in his arms. She stedies herself, her arms around his neck clinging into his body and just like that, they roam trough their private rooms in the compound, their clothes forgotten at the office, running to their bedroom. She kisses his goatee and his swollen lips between laughs and tickles, finally leaving more soft kisses over his entire face. Suddenly she has a wonderful idea.

"You know what? I think I need a good shower, before I go to sleep. It's been a long day and… I think I'll prefer having a relaxing bath before going to bed. We both need it, Tony you are covered in sweat too. Do you mind carrying me to the bathroom instead?"

He stares at her in awe. She's so amazing, he doesn't know what good he did in another life to deserve her. He's always loved the way she worries about him and how she knows what he needs.

"We haven't even tried the new bathtub yet…" He says dreamily, with wide anticipation. She looks up to see his shiny eyes and smiles back at him. "I made it for two. I never lost hope you'll come back to me one day, Pep."

She's so moved by his words, her eyes slightly water with tears.

"Oh Tony…"

"Yeah" He only retorts, quickly kissing her in the lips. "FRIDAY get the jacuzzi going on right now."

"Of course, Boss" The AI quickly answers back.

"And the relaxing bubble program."

Pepper giggles in his arms, caressing the nape of his neck, where her hands lay intertwined, Tony slightly melting into her sweet touch.

"Immediately."

"Okay, when you are done, go to sleep mode" A single bip is heard some seconds later as FRIDAY complies with his command.

Pepper smiles at his boyfriend, pleased and kisses his chin gently. "Tonight I'm going to sleep like a baby. It has been wonderful so far. Oh, my God, Tony. Thank you. I didn't know I needed it, but I do."

"Hot water will help you relax and feel much better, Baby"

Once in the enormous bathroom, the bathtub is already ready for them and both get inside the huge jacuzzi with care. They take positions seated next to each other, Pepper located just in the gap left for her by Tony's lap, her back resting firmly against his pectoral muscles. The jets throwing water gently and the aromatic bubbles at the level of their chests.

"You made me come more than once tonight…" Pepper said once both were at ease inside the tub. "My body was craving your focused affection, and it was just so… Amazing" The redhead laughs, leaning against him. "As always"

Tony stops playing with the bubbles in his hands, focusing in her, whispering into her ear.

"Yeah, I believe you came five or six times counting the one when I was inside you" He answers carefree his breath choked, kissing her reddened cheek softly.

"You count my orgasms? Since when?" Her laughter sounds like a million cristal bells as she turns to face him, and seeing the expression on his face is like reading an open book. "Anthony Edward Stark, I can't believe you…"

"Let's just say I take a few mental notes. Guidelines..." He doesn't deny it just smiles, happily.

"Mmmm I see... Of course, it's the most normal thing in the world to think about!" She playfully teases him.

"It's all your fault, really Potts for being so adorably sexy and attractive. You're beautiful, swept away by pleasure." He counterattacks, cradling her in his strong, muscled arms. Splashing her face with water. "I can't help but wanting to see you satisfied. I like you like that. It's vital for me to make you enjoy yourself."

"It's that so?" She asks lustfully. Their breaths mingling, their mouths so close...

"Oh, yeah!" He retorts, then bends down to kiss her. Their tongues flowing pleasantly inside their mouths.

This time the caresses and kisses dilate in time, they become more sensual little by little, the heat of the water soon emulates the soft heat of their excited bodies, igniting with soft and sensual desire. Tony's mouth slides over her soft throat kissing and licking her neck with passion. Soon she is wanting him again, desire pooling from her belly into her core. She's feeling so hot. It's amazing. She clinges into him, reaching for his cock. She smiles against his mouth because he's already semi erect. Just a few, little strokes and he'll be ready for her again. Tony shrugs, his gaze sincere and tender as he feels the featherly touch of her slender fingers over his aching dick.

"Again, Miss Potts? Do you want some more loving? Aren't you sore down there from before?"

His Pepper silences him by gently bringing two long, white fingers over his parted lips.

"Big T is already coming alive so... Cut the act, Honey. I know you are dying to have me too… And I know you love water since our first time together so… I'll indulge you…"

"Oh God." He swallows hard. "I sure want you, Pep. I always want you... Let's go for round two then, my horny love."

"I never have enough of you either, Tony…I need you… Plus we need to make for lost time…" Her voice is so lusty and full of desire, he thinks he's going to faint, all his muscles, minus one, relaxed as they are.

This woman can't be more perfect for him, the engineer thinks astonished. So he kisses her in the mouth wantonly. Their tongues are intertwined in a passionate dance, a wave of inexplicable desire goes down into his masculinity. Pepper is not able to look away from his very graceful anatomy not a word leving her lips, she simply stares at him in silence. Then she places her small hands on Tony's hips, keeping him in place. He stares into her blue eyes that now have become two dark pools of unfathomable lust, wishing more than anything that she takes the initiative. She seems to understand what he wants because next thing he knows, Pepper's licking his neck, kissing, sucking hard over the tendoms there. Surrounding his hot muscular chest with her playful tongue licking over the sensitive skin of the scar there as her little hands grip his erection harder, giving him more friction.

"Oh Pep… Oh fuck…" He groans between choked gasps, feeling himself getting harder by the minute between her hands, nearly ready to let her fuck herself against his body.

"I know it feels so good my love, let go into my touch. You are getting so big, so hard… Mmmm love when Big T does this for me… Coming alive for me… Yes, just like that…"

Pepper's eyes are closed now, enjoying the feeling of her hand going up and down his shaft. Tony sighs harder at the sight of his girlfriend, trembling with pure desire for him again. She's so beautiful flushed with unadulterated lust. And he's just dying with desire here, goddamit. Her hands feel dreamy.

In no time of caressing his cock between her hands, Tony is ready, hard and firm again, so she releases him with a final hard stroke and goes all over him, kissing the lobe of his right ear, sending shivers trough his spine.

"Oh Pep… Fuck!" He holds her in place against his body, his breathing going fast.

Pepper feels his hard erection thump against her hip, then her belly, feeling at the same time his eager mouth kissing her all around her body reverently, until he gets up to her lips and kisses her senseless. And then, in the middle of the kiss, she flips them over, pressing his back hard against the bathtub wall in a quick motion, because she's aching to feel him inside her. Tony grants her silent demand and lets her make with him whatever she wants. Both are face to face and their hips rub together, Pepper aligning their bodies softly descending over him and teasing her opening slowly, and finally letting his hard dick breach her to the hilt. Then she starts fucking him slowly making love to him with tenderness, even with sweetness inhaling each other, their movements rhythmic and deliciously coordinated. They stare into each other's eyes as they kiss passionately, one in each other's arms, moving in synchrony, the hot water creating sensual wonders on both of them, as if time had stopped and only the two of them mattered. It feels like their first time again, magic and sensual. Both sighing at the intimate and tender contact. All their senses into the skin, burning with desire for the other. Tony cradles her hips with his warm callused hands while she increases the pace of movement, both feeling at their limit. Pepper moves her hips the way she knows makes them both go crazy and gradually the soft and explosive climax breaks through them. She touches her clit in circular motionas as the waves of their new liberation sweep trough them both at the same time: sighing, panting, moaning in each other's arms, enjoying their intimate shared pleasure, the warmth of the water, the sweet smell of the soap and the tickling of the bubbles, fireworks exploding from the strength of their mutual content desire. They are breathing very fast, one in the other's arms, their hearts beating at the same rate. When the fireworks are over, still joined as an only body, they stare into each other's eyes tenderly and the same two words escape their lips in unison.

"I love you, Pep"

"I love you, Big T"

"Hey!" He goes slightly away from her faking outrage. Both smiling at each other widely. "You only love that part of me?" Tony asks teasingly making himself feel present on her insides, he's softening but he's still buried inside her after all.

She only nods in a yes, a big smile on her face, eyes bright with mischief and happiness. "It's a big part of you…" Pepper rolls her hips in a quick motion, and Tony's softening cock twitches alive inside her.

"You are so wicked, you are going to pay for that…" He retorts aiming a splash of warm water in her direction. She pulls away fast, untangling herself from his embrace, and he totally misses his target.

Pepper's wide blue orbs watch him closely, sparkling with happiness, as another splash of water coming from her hands this time, assaults Tony's face without remission, initiating a fun battle in the immense jacuzzi bathtub. They can't stop splashing water against each other and laughing at their hearts content during some more minutes. Tony just thinks about how he wants to see her like this, laughing uncontrollably next to him, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

* * *

Later, once clean and rested, they help each other dry up and Tony carries Pepper again in his arms going into their bedroom, finally leaving her gorgeously naked form lay over the enormous bed with great care, her hair spreading over the pillow and the sheets, her slender body relaxing totally at last. He lies down at her side, looking into her eyes, pacefully enjoying the view as he brushes strands of her beautiful hair away from her forehead between his fingers. He just loves her hair so much, at the touch it feels like silk, beautiful golden reddish silk that's unique her.

"I love you so much, Pepper. I still can't believe you are here with me tonight." He says, thinking about how perfectly she fits between his arms.

"I am. Not leaving your side anymore. I love you too, Tony. So, so much..." She reassures him fondling his chin sweetly with two fingers, then giving his parted lips a sweet peck, their foreheads touching lovingly.

She then lays more comfortably and guiding him to meet with her, her delicate hands first on his back, molding her body with his, then interlacing strands of his dark brown hair between her fingers, letting him relax into her touch. They wrap themselves together in their enormous bed, caressing softly and Tony feels that warm lump in his stomach that makes him feel at home. They lay there for awhile, kissing each other sweetly, cuddling without a word. Finally, he spoons her roaming his warm hand around her belly and keeping it there, fearing he's dreaming all of this and in the morning he will woke up to an empty bed. So he clings to her for dear life in his sleep, not wanting to ever let go.

And Tony thinks again that she is everything. The most important thing in his life. The lucky he is because she agreed to come back to him, give their relationship this new opportunity. He thinks that someday, he will finally gather enough courage to ask her to be his wife. He knows he will. And when she says "yes" that will be the happiest day of his life.

* * *

* * *

Three months later the occasion presents itself when the door of the press conference in the _Avengers Compound_ suddenly opens and a bright in black Pepper Potts bursts trough it.

"Where's the kid?" She asks not seeing Peter Parker with her boyfriend and Hogan.

"He left" Happy clarifies.

"I have a room full of people in there waiting for some big announcement. What I am going to tell them?" She demands to Tony.

"I'll think of something…" Wait a minute, Tony thinks, this is the perfect chance for me to propose. "Happy, you still got that ring?"

"Do… I… Uh… Are you kidding? I've been carrying this around since 2008!" His friend says searching in his pockets and finally finding it and holding it triumphally in front of them.

Pepper widens her eyes in surprise. Wait a minute… Tony's going to propose? Just like that? Happy's been carrying the ring since 2008? Oh my god, Tony wants to marry her since 2008? She slowly feels her insides melting with pure love and a bit of annoyance too.

"O…kay" Damnit Happy, Pepper didn't need to know that, Tony thinks totally embarrassed… I gave it to you for a reason, because trough all this time I wasn't ready to propose… Anyway… Let's do this… Tony, you can do it.

Pepper stares back into Tony's eyes, still surprised.

"I think I can think of something better than that…" She states simply, slightly nervous.

"It will buy us some time…" Tony retorts unrelented. He has been waiting for the pefect moment for years now, and it finally had presented itself. He's not letting this go.

Pepper feels a wave of pure love course through her. Tony has been waiting to marry her for so long. This is real. It's happening. They are getting engaged and soon they'll be wed. She aproaches him and kisses him sweetly on the lips, pouring all her love for him into the kiss, then smiles broadly after they part, going towards the door again.

"I can't believe you've had the ring in your pocket…" She mutters in Happy's direction, yanking the door open and entering into the press room.

"Want me to get the door for you, Hon?" Tony finally asks, getting out of his reverie and following her. He grabs the door handle at the same time as he quickly catches the ring Happy tosses in his direction before following his Pepper in order to ask her, in front of the world, if she would make him the honor of becoming his wife.

* * *

* * *

The door of the press conference in the _Avengers Compound_ opens again half an hour later. Happy smiles to himself. They've done it, in front of the entire world. They are oficially engaged now. He has seen the whole thing through the monitors in the hall. All the Tony kneeling in front of the press. Pepper crying and saying yes as she covered her mouth with her hand, trembling with emotion. The whole thing.

"So… We are definitely engaged then… Publicly… Even" Pepper states looking at the ring in her finger.

"You said yes in front of the world, Potts. So technically you are stuck with me." He grins at her, so annoyingly blissful.

"Congratulations to you both"

"Thank You, Happy" The couple sais at unison.

"Oh and it was amazing you had the ring on you. Thanks for that" Tony quickly adds.

"You said to keep it safe and that's what I did, boss. It was in the safest place. My pocket, always under my watchful gaze. You know you can always count on me. Both of you"

Pepper smiles broadly an hugs Happy tightly. "Thanks for keeping it safe all this years"

"No problem. Now I gotta go. The kid's still waiting in the car" He sais starting to walk towards the exit.

"Take good care of him!" Tony yells. "Or his aunt will kill you!" Then turns to face his fiancé, both alone at last.

With Tony Stark you would get used to always expect the unexpected. Pepper Potts knew this far too well, as she had been at the man's side for years. She wouldn't have signed herself on for this kind of big public engagement show in front of the cameras, but once it happened she had to roll with it and let herself go with the flow. That doesn't mean she isn't going to speak with her beloved fiancé about this.

"Did you meant it? What just happened?" Pepper whispers unsure, only to Tony's ear to hear. "Because it was a good PR stunt, but if you only did this for the reporters…" She is smiling though, very pleased.

"Hey, Pep. Of course I meant it!" He smirks and tuggs her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and leaning in to kiss her. And she kisses him back, her arms around his neck, anchoring him. Her slender fingers caressing sweetly his hair in that unique way he loves so much. And then he is following her down the hall when she starts walking again. "You seriously think I only did that for a PR move? Pepper, may I remind you again that Happy's been holding onto that ring since 2008 by my request?"

"I think you've been thinking about it for some time now, and you just saw the opportunity and ran with it" She arches her right eyebrow questioningly.

"And for you it wasn't the perfect timing at all. And I screwed big time. Again" He's feeling so bad. He just wanted to propose to her. Had been about to so many times before. "I'll just…I'll take the ring back then. Until I propose properly to you in a situation you feel is perfect"

Pepper frowns then, her right hand defensively covering her left. "Why?"

He stares at her with blatant exhasperation in his features. "Because, Pep. If you think we aren't engaged yet, you don't get to keep the ring."

"But you just gave it to me." She counteracts. "And I love it so much… It feels perfect in my finger and it's beautiful to look at" She raises her left hand to the level of her eyes in order to admire the sparkle of the diamond.

"I know it's great. It was my mother's, and my dad didn't play around when it came to jewelry…" Tony clarifies in a matter-of-fact tone that makes her stop gazing at the ring and turn to look at him.

"It's your mother's?" She asks in a low whisper. Her eyes shining with happines. She's practically squealing. "You proposed to me with your mother's ring?" Okay, he is definitely sure there are tears of happines in her eyes now.

He only nods and holds her hand in his. "Yes. And when I'll propose for real, you can have it back."

She pauses for a moment, her fingers touching the ring reverently. "It counts" She blurts out, reaching for his warm hand instead of taking the ring off. "It counts as the perfect proposal, Tony"

"What?" He wants to argue more, but she's kissing him senseless now. "What do you mean it counts? What happened to me just proposing only for the PR stunt?"

"Tony" She mutters, her eyes locking with his. "You've been carrying around your mother's ring, resized to fit me, for nine years. Your family ring."

He nods. "That's pretty much the jist of it, yeah. Except. You know. Happy was the one carrying it around for me. But, I mean. It's not that heavy or anything. I just knew he wouldn't lose it."

"I love you," She whispers, her eyes sparkling brighter than any diamond could ever do.

"I love you too," He replies. "But I don't know what's different here. Not a single clue…"

"What's different is…" She trails off, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. "What's changed is that I know that now. That you really want to spend the rest of your life with me"

"Of course I do" He just smiles crookedly at her. "I want to spend it loving you, Pep. Always have and always will"

She stares into his brown eyes intently. "I'm just sure of one thing. Having you at my side everyday it's always been the highlight of my life, Tony. And that could never change. I look forward to my future with you… That said, I get to decide what kind of wedding we are having, as you just decided about our engagement"

"Seems fair to me, what do you have in mind, Pep?" He happily asks. "The biggest wedding ever? In the New York Palace? A castle in France? You name it, you have it..." His voice sounds amused, as if he's making the biggest joke ever. Because he knows fairly well what she's going to suggest.

"An intimate wedding. Only close friends and family. No reporters allowed. Non negotiable" She adds as he starts opening his mouth again.

"Okay then, deal" He says. Pepper looks surprised. Tony laughs hard. She then gets he was only joking about having a big ass wedding.

Tony smiles at her and leans in taking her hand in his and absentmindedly toying with the engagement ring there. His lips touch Pepper's lips slightly before moving again, searching for a deeper kiss. Pepper closes her eyes tightly before meeting his demanding mouth and it couldn't be a more perfect moment. Tony's hands slip through Pepper's hips keeping her in place and Pepper's hands are on Tony's neck, pulling him hard against her, giving him a passionate kiss, sweet and full of love and promise.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is for Nancy and all the girls on twitter who requested it. Hope you like it! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry for all mistakes in grammar or expressions. English is not my native language as I'm Spanish and this is unbetaed. I re-read it a lot of times but maybe something slipped.**


End file.
